Blind Date
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Emily is a 25 year old straight woman who has been single for a long time, now her fried tell her to go on a blind date that doesn't turn out the way she thought would happend. but hey unexpected doesn't have to be something bad. right?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 1**

Emily's Pov-

How had I let Spencer and Toby talk me into this? Spencer and I had gone to college together, freshman roommates in fact. She was pretty much the only person from college I kept in touch with. She was still my best friend in the city, maybe in the world. And Toby was her husband, they'd met junior year. I hadn't liked him much at first, but he'd grown on me. All of that was to say that they'd both known me for around 15 years. They knew I'd been more relieved than anything when I'd decided to give up on dating six months ago. Specer, and I suppose Toby, had heard all of my horror stories about deadbeat boyfriends and awful dates.

Yet here I was, sitting in a booth waiting for some guy named "McCullers" from Toby's office to show up. I had resisted this date for three solid weeks. I remember the first time it came up, Spencer and I were sitting on the couch at her place, Toby wasn't yet home from the office.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" She'd asked and I'd snorted.

"Working, were you under the impression I get weekends?" I asked. I worked around 70 hours a week, usually ten hours a day, every day.

"It is supposed to be nice out this week, you should take a day off, relax," Spencer had said. She kept her eyes on the television, but I saw her look at me out of the corner of her field of vision, gauging me.

"I don't have the time," I said. Now it was Spencer's turn to snort.

"You've been at that office since you graduated from business school and you've never taken a day off. You must have a solid month of personal leave and a month of sick leave all saved up," she said. Actually, it was a lot more than that. But I liked to be busy and liked to work. Besides, what did she care if I didn't take my sick days?

"Yeah well, there is a lot to do this week. They really can't be without me this weekend," I said in a voice that indicated I didn't want to talk about this.

"So said every office drone ever!" Spencer shot back. I turned and looked at her now and she turned too.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" she asked.

"Why do you want me out of the office on Saturday? This isn't another ill-fated surprise birthday party is it?" I asked, referring to a notorious event ten years earlier in which no one except for Toby had showed up for my surprise party. Not even me. Everyone stuck in traffic. Spencer laughed, probably remembering that day.

"No, it isn't even your birthday for a month."

"That's what makes it a surprise," I replied.

"No," Spncer said, getting a little more serious now, "In all honesty, Toby said there is someone at his office who he thinks would be absolutely perfect for you and..."

"No, thank you, but no," I'd said.

"Come on," Spencer said, inching closer to me on the couch, "Consider it a favor to Toby."

"Toby owes me six favors already remember? Three trips to the airport, babysitting your son twice, and babysitting your dog once," I noted.

"Then as a favor to me, he said this person would be perfect for you. It could be fun," she said.

"No," I'd said again.

"Come on, just hear me out," she'd pleaded. I found it sort of off putting and I decided to put an end to it.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, loudly and rudely and then I turned back to the television and made it very clear that the conversation was over. And with that she'd dropped it. But every night for the next two weeks when I saw her, or spoke with her on the phone, she'd gently broached the subject again. She'd be quiet about it whenever I told her to drop it, but she'd always find a way to bring it back up again. She was really driving me insane.

It was about two weeks to the day that I'd finally caved, but not without a fight. We were sitting on the couch again, but both of us were drinking coffee and just chitchatting about our days. Suddenly, Spencer became quiet. It was clear she wasn't listening to what I was saying anymore. It looked like she was summoning her strength for something. Spencer took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Ash," she said and I looked over at her, she refused to make eye contact, "You know that I love you and I am always going to love you," she said. I felt my heart quicken. My mouth went dry and my palms got wet. I was nervous. This sounded like the start of a bad conversation. What was she going to say?

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I am worried about you," she said finally, "And I can't sit by and let this happen anymore. I love you and want you to do what makes you happy, but I can't sit by while you choose to be miserable," she explained. I felt like I'd been slapped. I had not expected that. I put my hands up and shook my head.

"I am happy Spence, really. Happier than I ever was when I was dating," I explained, feeling defensive. Spencer had never questioned my life choices before, just like I didn't question hers. If she wanted to marry and have a boatload of kids, more power to her. If I wanted to be alone and focus on my work, that was my choice.

"Em I know you. You are not happy. You haven't been happy in a long time," she said. I could see tears in the corner of her eye and I felt my defensiveness fade. Even if she was wrong (and I told myself that she was totally, TOTALLY wrong), she at least was being sincere.

"I am happier than when I was with Ben," I said, referring to my most recent serious boyfriend (and the last person I'd slept with).

"Well yeah, that isn't saying much," Spencer said, "I think that you always date...the wrong kind of people...and are miserable, that you think the absence of misery is happiness." Now she looked up, her eyes slightly red. I felt a pang, Spencer had touched on something. I felt a shiver.

"I am good," I said, my voice sounding small and cracking.

"Em, how often do we see each other? How often do we talk?" she asked suddenly seeming to change the subject.

"Every day I guess," I said sheepishly and she nodded.

"At least once, usually two or three times a day. You are here almost every single day, even if we talk on the phone twice while you're at work," she said.

"We are best friends; that's what best friends do," I said, wondering what she was getting at.

"We are not best friends," she said and I felt the wind come out of me. Not best friends? What the hell did that mean? One minute we were talking about some stupid blind date and the next we were talking about...what? Not being friends.

"We..." I started, feeling sluggish and off-kilter, but Spencer put her hand up.

"I am your best friend. And you are my best female friend, the person I go to when I need someone outside of my marriage to talk to. You were the maid of honor at my wedding. We have a very special bond and I recognize that. We had it when we first met. We will always have that. But Toby is my best friend," she said, and I her words came out choked, like it was hurting her to say this. I felt my cheeks getting red, embarrassed and angry at myself. I hadn't expected that.

"I never meant to like...insert myself into your marriage; I wasn't trying to be a third wheel or something..." I stumbled. I felt myself crying now. I felt so stupid. All this time, Toby and Spencer were resenting me, wishing I would go away. And there I was, oblivious to how annoying and intrusive I was.

"Oh please Em, you know that isn't what I mean," Spencer said, actually sounding angry at me, "I love you and Toby loves you. We like that you are around all the time, we like that Steven has an 'aunt' who is with him all the time. Don't be stupid. I am not telling you to butt out or something, it isn't about that." Now I was more confused than ever.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I am saying...I am saying that you need something more in your life that what you have," she said. She reached forward on the couch and grabbed my hands. She looked deeply into my eyes. I was so confused and still embarrassed but I found comfort in my friend's touch. I could feel her affection for me and see love in her eyes, "I am not talking about my needs or my...whatever. I am not talking about me. You. I can tell, and Toby can tell, that you are not happy. You are not miserable anymore, but you aren't happy. You are grasping for something here, with me, that my family and I just cannot provide for you. You need intimacy, and I don't mean sex. You need... you need more than I can give you as your best friend. You need to love someone and be loved by someone on a level that you don't have. You need what I have with Toby."

I felt myself getting angry again. Of course I'd compared my life to Spencer and Toby's life together in the past and found it...less fulfilling by comparison. And yes I wanted something that they had, but it wasn't Spencer's place to tell me that. It wasn't her place to rub it into my face that I was less complete than she was. I resented it and I stood up quickly to leave her house.

"Em..."

"I am not some pathetic loser..."

"Em, honey that isn't what I am..."

"I don't need what you have, just because what you have makes you happy, doesn't mean that everyone wants it or needs it..."

"I am sorry," she said suddenly, "I said it all wrong. I know that. Trust me, I definitely wasn't trying to say anything more than...please stop and listen." I had been moving towards her door but I stopped.

"Okay," I said coldly, deciding to give her one last chance.

"I am not saying that I have the key to happiness and you just need to follow my example and you will get it. I am saying that...I think you want a romantic relationship whether you know it or not. I think you want something that you don't even know that you want and cannot understand. In the same way you knew I was pregnant before I did, before the test knew, because you know me so well. I know this because I love you. I am saying this for the sake of that connection; I want you to trust me. And if you go on this date and you feel less happy with this person from Toby's work than you do here with us, then you come back and we forget I ever said anything. I will admit I was wrong, and that will end it. But do me this favor."

I looked at Spencer on the couch. She was leaning towards me, her face was absolutely earnest. While I knew she was wrong about me, I also knew that she thought she was looking out for me. I felt my anger fall, replaced by a little bit of embarrassment, but also a potent love for my friend. She always looked out for me, how could I need anything more in my life? But I knew she was hurting. Hurting for me, even if she had no business doing so. I was touched. And I wanted to stop her suffering.

"One date?" I asked.

"Only have to commit to one," she said, her face relaxing, she knew I was in.

"Okay," I mumbled and she smiled widely, making me smile in return.

"Thank you," she said, "But trust me, in a couple of days, you'll be thanking me."

"I doubt it," I'd said.

Now I'm at this resturant called "Apple". I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The restaurant was dimly lit and with what appeared to be bare bulbs hanging down on wires from the 15 foot ceilings. I looked around the room and saw that the dining area was very deep and narrow. I looked in the back of the room and saw a wave-shaped bar against the back wall, it was also dimly lit, though it had a somewhat green color. There were tables against both side walls, so that one person would sit on a chair facing the wall and another person in a booth seat across from them. There was a narrow hallway down the middle between the backs of all the chairs. The door entered on the right, front side of this dining room and the hostess' stand was directly in front. I looked to my left as I walked in and saw one booth against the large window pane in front of the restaurant. The hostess smiled at me.

"Good evening, welcome to Apple, do you have a reservation?" she asked sweetly. This was, by far, the trendiest restaurant I'd been in since I'd entered my twenties. I looked around the room and saw a large crowd of hip people talking quietly. How had Spencer and Toby thought this place would fit me? If I was going on a date with someone who would like this place, how could he fit me?

"I uh...I am meeting someone here. My friends said you'd be aware..." I said. God, was there anything more mortifying than that? 'Hello, I am a grown woman going on a blind date; I was told this restaurant had a separate "desperation" section with a separate ventilation system...'

"Oh, you're one of Spencer's friends," the hostess said and I blushed, "How is she doing?"

"Fine," I said awkwardly. Glad to be the center of attention here.

"She used to bartend her like two years ago, I hadn't heard from her for a while before she called to set up this reservation," she explained. I had forgotten that my close friend Spencer had taken up bartending for a couple of months after she quit teaching and before she became an accountant.

"Oh yeah..." I said. Not certain what I was supposed to ad.

"So are you Fields or McCullers?" She asked.

"Oh, uh..." I said, I hadn't expected that. I hadn't known my date's name. I was just told to show up at a time and what to say to the hostess. "I am Fields."

"Well you are the first one here, let me show you to your seat," the hostess said. She grabbed two menus and a wine list. She quickly moved from behind the stand and beckoned for me to follow. She led me right to the booth in the window. She pointed to the seat where my back would be to the door and I sat down.

"Thank you," I said nervously.

"When you date arrived I will show them to the table," she said then she turned and left. I slunk down in the booth and looked at my watch. It was already 5 minutes after 9. I thought I was going to be late. Maybe "McCullers" was blowing me off and I could go home and watch television in my pajamas like a normal, happy Friday night.

Now, sitting in the booth in "Apples," nervously playing with my bread knife, I found that my prediction was, unfortunately, extremely accurate. If things kept up this way, I would not be thanking anyone for any of this. At least my obligation would be discharged. I'd never have to go through this nonsense again. I looked at my watch again. Another ten minutes had passed. I resolved that McCullers didn't arrive in three minutes I was going to leave. I kept my eyes down on the clock, willing it forward until I reached my excused time. With just thirty seconds left, I heard hostesses voice.

"Right here," she said and I felt my heart jump into my throat. So close to getting out of this, but now my date was here. I looked up as a person flopped into the seat across me.

"I am so sorry," she said, "I could get a c...oh...I am sorry... must be the wrong table." It was, I was shocked to find, a woman sitting across from me. Clearly, more than one date was going on tonight and the hostess had made a pretty blatant error.

"Yeah uh..." I said, "I am waiting on a blind date..." I looked to find the hostess, but she had already walked away.

"Me too," the woman said. estimated she was around 25 years old (like me). She didn't exactly look like she was prepared for a date, though I had to admit she looked much prettier than me. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt with black lettering that said "The Clash" and a pair of skin-tight black jeans. She had ample breasts that sat up high in her t-shirt, a flat stomach, somewhat narrow hips, and thin legs. I noticed (for some reason) that she had small, delicate hands that clasped her iphone and her fingernails were painted black. She had pale white skin, thick pink lips, a small pixie nose and bright, massive brown eyes. Her make-up was kind of intense though applied with some skill. Most strikingly perhaps, she had vawy auburn hair underneath a trendy black hat.

I laughed a little to myself, not exactly the tall, dark and handsome date I'd expected. "I guess the restaurant made a mistake, we will get it sorted out when the waitress comes," I said. The girl nodded. She gave me an awkward smile, pretty and toothy.

"I should've figured something like this would happen, my luck," the woman said and shrugged her shoulders. She sort of stretched out a bit, looking a bit tired. She arched her back into the booth, pressing her breasts forward against her tight shirt, and then leaned back.

"Oh I know, I told my friend this was going to happen. Well, I mean not this exactly, but something bad," I said and the woman nodded.

"Your friend the one who set you up?" she asked.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Oh some guy I work with," she said. There didn't really seem to be anything else to say. I looked across at her for a moment, felt self-conscious, and then looked away. She seemed a bit embarrassed too. Though, to be honest, the fact that she was in the same predicament made me feel a little better. She was a very attractive girl, so maybe a blind date wasn't just for pathetic, old people.

"Maybe our dates are sitting together at some other table," she said after a long awkward pause. I laughed, a little more forcefully than I intended, trying to sound casual.

"I think you'd have heard by now," I said, "Guys would be...less understanding. I think our boys are late." I explained.

"Yeah, a little uptight," she said and we both uncomfortably nodded together. There was silence for nearly a minute after that. I looked at the pattern on the tablecloth. I heard her hand tapping on the seat next to her.

"Well at least it is a nice night for a date...if they ever show up," I said, looking out the window.

"Yeah..." she said. It was very dark already, but the moon was full, casting a pale blue light on the street outside the restaurant. People shuffled by slowly and each youngish man who walked passed raised the possibility that prince charming was here.

"Well...you look really nice for your date," I said. I didn't really know what else to say and the silence was making me tense. She smiled.

"Thanks...I never know how to dress for dates. I feel like I look, I don't know, trashy," She laughed, "but I guess I am a little trashy. You look pretty too, you're going to wow him." I knew that she was just talking for the sake of noise, like me, but it was nice to get a compliment.

"I felt too business-like," I said.

"Well it suits you," she replied and I didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Well you don't look trashy, you look...at ease. And it suits you," I said returning the compliment. We smiled at one another and then lapsed again into silence, but we felt a little less strange now. At least we weren't complete strangers anymore. But soon, that silence stretched out too. Where was that waitress? Finally, the woman sighed.

"Even the men who aren't in my life yet aren't reliable," she joked and I smiled back in response.

"Well look at it this way," I said, "Everything that could go wrong at this point has. At least we are due for some good luck."

"Ugh," she said, "I had a concert tonight and I cancelled for this date! Things had better go really damn right after this."

"I was supposed to be working," I commiserated. She shook her hair, letting her wild hair wave, and then picked her cell phone off the table.

"The guy who set me up said my date was like...anally retentively prompt. This is pissing me off," and then she lifted up her phone toward her face and started to flip through it. "Maybe I will text him, Toby is a bit absent-minded, he may have given me the wrong place." I felt a sudden stab and looked more closely at the girl. Had she said...Toby? Did she look like the kind of person who would work at...a record label? That couldn't be right. What a weird coincidence. I realized that I was lacking some very important information about this woman.

"What's the name of your date?"

"Oh the hostess just said, I'm looking for some guy named Fields, first name is Em, I guess it's short for Emmet or something" she said, flipping through her contacts. I felt the world spin a bit.

"McCullers?" I asked and she looked up from her phone. One of her eyebrows was raised.

"Yes? My name is Paige McCullers" she asked and that confirmed it. I felt like I couldn't breathe. What the hell was going on here?

"Hi, I am Em. Short for Emily, but please call me Em" I said, extending my hand. I sounded wooden and choked, but I didn't know what else to do. Paige's mouth dropped open; she smiled nervously, and shook her head. We both realized what this meant. Our "boys" weren't late. Both our dates had been on time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****So what did you guys Think, should I keep writing or is this too awefull to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: Here is chapter 2, this story will only be Emily's Pov and it will be shorter I'll write like 1 or 2 more chapters and I hope you'll enjoy reading this story.**

* * *

><p>I really couldn't comprehend what was going on, "But my friend Spencer set me up with someone from her husband Toby's office, someone named 'McCullers.'" I explained. Paige snorted and shook her head again. I knew the facts of what was happening. It was absolutely obvious that I'd been set up on a date with a woman. But the implications could not sit still in my mind. I felt a jarring buzz in my brain, a total lack of context.<p>

"Toby Cavanaugh and Hot Spence?" she asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh ," I said, but her phrasing seemed strange, "Hot Spence?" I asked. Paige's face was extremely red and she was looking down at her phone, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh uh, yeah. There are two guys in department with wives named 'Spencer' so we call one 'tall Spence' because she is taller than her husband, Hank, and the other one 'Hot Spence' because she is so...hot and Toby is such a dork. Some of the other guys made it up," she said absentmindedly. Well we were definitely set up together. Toby and Spencer had set me up with a woman named Paige from Toby's office. They knew I was a straight woman. They apparently knew Paige was a straight woman. And they did this to us. Why?

"This is so embarrassing, I am so sorry" I mumbled but Paige didn't say anything. I don't know why I apologized; it felt like something to do. Something real to do. For a minute we sat in complete silence, too uncomfortable to speak. What the hell was all this supposed to mean? I tried to focus on one idea, to try to place this situation in frame where it would make sense. All I could tell was that I was absolutely mortified. And I could only come to one conclusion.

"This is not a funny joke, I didn't think Toby was such a dick," Paige said, apparently reaching the same conclusion I had. This was some sort of elaborate practical joke. Maybe Paige had been single for a while too, so they set us up to make us feel...I don't know. Stupid? It didn't make any sense. But none of this made any sense. I wasn't a lesbian. Why would Toby and Spencer think this was funny? God, this was just the most humiliating thing ever.

"It isn't like them..." I said finally, but without conviction. What else could this mean? Maybe they had sat us next to the window so they could look in at us and laugh. I looked out the window but didn't see anyone I recognized in the street.

"Well here we fucking are!" Paige snapped. I felt the heat of her anger and quailed. I must've made a face, "Sorry. Not your fault. Just feel really conspicuous. Everyone thinks we are on a date or something. The whole wait staff is probably in on this joke. And honestly I am uncomfortable with you seeing me this...uncomfortable."

"I am in the same boat, you don't need to be embarrassed with me," I said. I was still just trying to get a handle on my ideas. Beyond the same embarrassment I was trying to talk Paige out of, I couldn't begin to register my own emotions.

"Hi, I am Heather, I am going to be your waitress tonight," a voice finally said. Paige and I turned and looked at a cute young woman in a black shirt and tie smiling brightly, "Would you like a bottle of wine or something else to drink to get started." I felt flustered. The last thing that I wanted was to leave.

"No...uh, thank you but no," I said, stumbling out the words. But I suddenly knew what I wanted to do, "We changed our minds. We are going to go." I explained. Paige nodded without looking at the waitress and grabbed her purse, ready to go. She apparently agreed. The joke was over. The waitress put her hands on her hips, tilted her head to the side, and bit her lip.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," the waitress said, "What should I tell Spencer about the bill?" I felt so strange, hearing her reference Spencer.

"Spencer? What does it matter to her?" Paige spat.

"There is no bill, we haven't ordered anything, we are just going to go," I said, starting to stand up.

"Oh I know, I mean the agreement," she said.

"What agreement," I asked, stopping. What other joke was there. Some sort of wedding cake or something? 'Look at those two women who can't get men. Might as well just buy them a dozen cats and put them together.' Funny stuff.

"Spencer and her husband, they agreed to pay your dinner tonight. Should I let her know that you don't want it? Or what?" The waitress asked. I didn't care if Spencer and Toby agreed to pay the mortgage on my condo, I was done.

"I don't care, I just want to go."

"How much did they agree to pay?" Paige said, sitting back down in her chair. The waitress shrugged. I was reaching back into the seat to grab my purse. I stopped moving as there was something different now in Paige's voice.

"Oh they didn't say, they just said they'd get the bill. They left their credit card on file," the waitress explained. Paige looked over at me. A broad smile spreading out across her face, making her look devious (and pretty). She leaned forward on the table, placing her elbows on the surface and rubbing her hands together.

"Is that a fact?" she asked. The waitress nodded, looking a bit confused. Paige turned back towards me, "You thinking what I am thinking?" she said, her voice sounding low and malicious. I instantly surmised what she was hinting at. A little bit of revenge. My humiliation in exchange for a very, very expensive meal. For a second I thought about it, but I started to shake my head.

"No, I can't, they..." I started.

"Want us to have a good meal," Paige said, smiling sweetly at the waitress, then she turned towards me, raising both her eyebrows and speaking slowly, "I am in payroll, trust me Toby can handle it and they DESERVE to hear about US being happy," she said, each word dripping with meaning. I knew she was right, but I was about to demur again.

I was angry at Toby and Spencer, and confused, but I couldn't do that. It was wrong to take someone's money. Especially a friend. Even if that friend was being...weirdly cruel without provocation. But thinking about that strange spite from my friends, and hearing about what I deserved and about being happy, I thought about my conversation with Spencer. The one where she'd cried and told me about me about my future and my needs. I thought about the emotional ups and downs of that conversation, the way that Spencer seemed to really hurt for me. The fact that I sacrificed what I wanted just to make her happy.

It was all for this...joke or prank and I got what, a free meal out of it? Hardly even. Each memory, the feelings and guilt she'd stirred in me, heightened the rage. I had never felt so angry in my entire life.

"Actually, I am feeling pretty hungry," I said, sitting back down in the seat. Toby and Spencer were going to pay until we were equal and then pay some more. Then I might not ever speak to them again. This was unforgiveable. A joke in bad taste was one thing, but this went beyond it. (I mean not really, I was never going to cut them out, but it felt powerful to pretend I could). The more I thought about it, the less I was able to understand it. My friends were being just hatefully mean to me for no reason. They left their credit card to mitigate the shear meanness of it, but that wasn't really enough. Apparently Paige felt the same way. She picked up her menu.

"Yes, miss. We'd like a bottle of your most expensive red wine...and a bottle of your most expensive white wine. Uh...we'd like one of...let's say each of the appetizers. We'd also like two of your most expensive entrees and...let's say the catch of the day for us to share," she said, pointing to each item on the menu as the waitresses eyes got wider. Paige spoke pointedly, each word spilling out of her mouth like she was spitting out a razor blade. I liked the way she sounded, feeling my righteous indignation mirrored in her voice.

"Actually, we have a really nice white to pair with the fish..." The waitress attempted to say.

"Is it the most expensive white wine?"

"No but..."

"We want the expensive one. Our pallets are crazy sophisticated," she said and, despite my anger, I had to giggle, "Thanks." And then Paige handed the menus back to the waitress. The waitress looked a little bit dazed but nodded and walked away.

"Oh my god, you are so crazy!" I said once the waitress was gone. I was glad that this girl was on my side. I wanted to get even, but I wouldn't have even known where to start.

"I hope you don't mind me ordering for you, we are on a date after all," she said and I actually smiled.

"Not at all, as long as you promise to save room for dessert."

"Desserts," she said and we both laughed a little bit. We sat in silence for a few moments, just trying to come to terms with the new situation. Finally, I had an idea.

"Hey, do you just want to leave? I mean, they are going to charge them for the food anyway, let's just both go home," I suggested.

"Uh...No Em. I appreciate the offer, but I am staying," she said, "First of all, I am nowhere near done here. Second, like I said, I cleared my schedule. I have nowhere else to be. Do you?"

"Well I could go back to the office I guess, but really no..." I replied, wondering what I could be doing more productive than this.

"Then fuck it," Paige responded, "Let's just take it easy and have the most expensive meal of our lives. You seem like good company, let's get back at them by enjoying our 'date.'" I tilted my head to the side and looked at Paige. What she said made sense. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, "You seem like more fun than paperwork"

"A ringing endorsement," she responded and I laughed. At that moment, the sommelier arrived with two bottles of wine. He seemed surprised that he was bringing two bottles for two people. But he popped the corks and we inspected them. He was about to pour the wine into the glasses.

"Woah there," Paige said, grabbing at the red wine bottle, "We can handle that part." She said. The sommelier looked at her like she was crazy.

"They usually do that kind of stuff for you."

"No, I usually do this stuff for me. He is going to fill it like a quarter of the way up so it can pretentiously 'breathe.' I want to get drunk on someone else's dime, I am filling my glass..." she said, tilting the wine bottle up, "and yours to the top." And she poured out her wine until it was almost at the rim. The sommelier shook his head and walked away.

"I have work in the morning," I said, placing my hand over my glass. I really did.

"Don't make me drink alone Em," she said, she started to pour the wine out of the bottle! It splashed against my hand and I quickly drew it back. Soon she was filling my glass just as she had hers. I wanted to be angry, but I just laughed at her boldness. She didn't try to convince me of anything, she just did what she wanted and expected me to get in line. I admired that.

"Well, you drive a hard bargain," I said, "But I guess I am in." Paige lifted her glass, very carefully, for a toast. I did the same.

"To...a dyke date I guess," Paige said and clinked her glass against mine. I laughed.

"To...that," I said. We brought our glasses up and both took deep drinks of the expensive (and tasty) wine. Paige didn't hold back, she downed her glass of wine, gulping it like water, and then set her glass back down.

"Wow, I haven't pounded wine like that since college, and that was cheap stuff," Paige said when she finished, her eyes watering.

"That couldn't have been that long ago," I said, taking another big drink of my own wine. For some reason, I wanted to keep pace with her.

"I graduated...two years ago. But it feels longer," she said. The drink seemed to relax her some and she leaned back in the booth, "How about you?"

"How about me what?" I asked.

"How long ago did you graduate?" she asked, and then she smiled, "I guess that's my not-so-sneaky way of asking how old you are." I laughed.

"Oh wow, I am 25 so I guess I graduated about...5 years ago," I said, had it really been that long?

"Wow!" Paige said, "Wouldn't have guessed that."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, I am not saying you are childish or anything but...you don't look 25. I thought you were like 18 or 19 at the oldest."

"And how old are you?" I asked, not really sure if that was the best way to ask.

"I'm 24. I'll turn 25 in may." Paige answered.

Paige refilled her glass and then topped mine off with the remains of the bottle. I wondered how much money we'd just drunk in a couple of minutes. But I didn't care. I took another swig of the expensive wine and felt the effects already starting to occur.

"So where'd you go?" I asked.

"I'm right here," Paige said and then giggled a bit. She had really been attacking the wine and it sounded like it went right to her head. I laughed at her joke.

"No college, you said you haven't pounded wine since college, where was college? Party school? Hey no, judgment I went to state" I said. Paige actually laughed a little bit. She reached down her shirt between breasts and grabbed something. She pulled the chain of a necklace up over her hair and handed it across to me.

"Oh it was an absolute trip, but it wasn't a party," she said. I felt my brow furrow and I reached out and took the object that Paige offered. The chain was thin silver band, but the pendant was large. When I looked down I saw that it wasn't a pendant at all, but a ring. A class ring in fact, from Davis Bible College.

"Bible College?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Paige laughed and nodded, taking the ring back from me.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I figured I stood out as a Davis alum from my modest dress, my humorless demeanor, and chaste behavior." She said and then to accentuate she took a big drink of wine. I laughed at her joke, but really couldn't ever see this punky looking girl at bible school.

"I can honestly say that was the last thing I expected. I would've been less surprised if you went to clown college," I responded. At around this moment, the waitress arrived with the first of our giant load of appetizers. We started eating immediately and the food was worth the price or at least the price to Toby and Spencer.

"Well," Paige said as she finished off a shrimp, "My parents are both INSANELY conservatively Christian. It was choice between Bible College or no college." She explained.

"Not much of a choice," I said.

"Not for me, I needed out of that house. I didn't want to be married at 18 like half the girls at my church," she explained. I felt a sudden well of admiration for this girl. It must've been difficult to buck her tradition upbringing, even just a little bit, and go to school. That took courage. I looked up at Paige now, taking a sip of my wine, and considered her. She was young and a bit wild, but she was also funny, delightfully impulsive, and brave. Not to mention very pretty. I found that I liked her and wondered if Toby and Spencer had not set us up as a joke, but maybe so that we could be friends. Of course, if that was the case, they could have just introduced us. Why all this play acting at romance? I didn't spend much time considering that possibility, the taste of wine on my tongue made me realize something.

"Where were you pounding wine at Bible College?" I suddenly asked. "I would figure it would be wall to wall true believers." Paige laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah it pretty much was, except for my junior and senior years. When I was a junior another girl like me showed up as a freshman, Jenna. We ditched the religious classes together and actually had fun. It was kind of like a a real college experience after that. And I was old enough to buy alcohol, so it was just a matter of finding a place to get drunk," she explained. I figured that that made some sense.

"Judging by that wine glass and your professional demeanor, you weren't much of a partier in college," She said. I felt a little self-conscious and finished the last of my wine. I might not have had quite as much as Paige, but I was a lightweight. I wasn't feeling it too much yet, but I knew I would before long.

"I guess I wasn't," I said, "Every once in a while Spencer would convince me to..."

"Spencer as in Hot Spence? You've known her for like ten years?" she asked. It was still such a strange nickname, though I had to admit that Spencer was a beautiful woman.

"Yeah, longer really," I said.

"Does this seem like...in character for her?' Paige said, switching back to our earlier guess as to our friends' motive. "Like I can't imagine Toby doing this, is Spencer a schemer? I've only talked to her twice."

"No," I said, thinking about my friend, who was sweet and kind and sensitive, "No, not like her at all. She is a lovely person." I said, being more honest than maybe I should have.

"So weird," Paige said, placing some sort of fried puff ball into her mouth and chewing, "Oh God!" she said, spitting it back out into her napkin, "Not nearly as weird as that!" I laughed so loudly that people in other booths looked over and I quickly quieted, though I leaned in towards Paige and kept laughing.

"I think it was some sort of sea food," I said while laughing.

"I think it was locker room feet and burnt hair!" Paige said, causing me to laugh again, "God damn hipsters and their weird ass food." She finished ruefully.

"At least it's free," I said and Paige raised her glass. I found my glass of wine and the new bottle, and decided to join her.

I suppose it would be tedious to go over the conversation we held at dinner at length. Not to say that the conversation was tedious, far from it. Just, that the blow by blow is not necessarily essential to the story here. A few more appetizers came and eventually our gigantic meal arrived. There was far too much food to eat and soon we were both stuffed.

The whole while, we carried on a lively conversation. Mostly I spoke about work, because it was really the only thing that I had to talk about. I felt bad, like I was boring her and also driving home to myself that I had no real life. But Paige seemed genuinely interested both in my job and in me as a professional (as well as a person). She asked me for professional advice and I got the feeling that despite her slacker appearance, that she had large ambitions for herself and the acuity of her questions indicated that she had the perceptiveness necessary to achieve those ambitions.

Regardless, I didn't need to worry too much if I was making boring conversation, as Paige spoke enough for two. I learned that Paige was one of six children, the youngest. I learned that she grew up in an outer suburb of the city and that her parents had nearly disowned her when they learned she took a job at a secular record label. She jokingly said that she couldn't tell if her father was angrier that she'd chosen to work in a "sinful" medium or that she had chosen a profession in a field ripe for extinction. Her mother, whom it was clear she hated, revered, and loved deeply all at the same time, had just feared for her soul. She explained that she convinced them that it would be both a chance to spread the word of God and also to learn transferrable business skills and they had relented. All of Paige's stories were uproariously funny, even the ones that should not have been. Despite the monopoly she placed on conversation (which grew more overwhelming she drank) I wished I could hear more about her. I found her absolutely fascinating and undeniably cool.

The whole while we were talking and eating we were also drinking. About an hour into our "date" we had ordered a third bottle of wine. This was a cheaper bottle (we decided to take it easy on Toby and Spencer because we were having fun) but it was arguably stronger than the first two. By the time we both abandoned attempts to finish eating, we were both pretty well drunk. Paige suggested that, instead of buying a dessert, which we couldn't eat, that we head to the bar and "drink" our dessert. Normally, I would decline such an offer. I never much liked liquor. But I was already drunk and eager to extend my positive mood and Paige's attitude was absolutely contagious. So I agreed and we moved back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter of Blind Date I hope you'll like it and I'll only write one more Chapter just so you guys know. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Pov-<strong>

I can't remember if I had two or three shots of tequila before, I came to my fateful realization for the night, but I remember how it happened.

Paige and I were sitting on the far left side of the bar, we both had a shot of tequila in our hands, as I remember it, and I was laughing at something that she had said (though I can't recall exactly what it was, she made me laugh a lot that night). I was feeling more loose and uninhibited than I had in years. Maybe ever.

"Okay look," Paige said, "It is a simple sequence. First, the salt. Then the tequila. Then the lime. Last time you did it backwards, and you have to do it right."

"Will I not get drunker if I do it in the wrong order?" I asked playfully.

"No. And you'll prove once and for all that my dream of opening a drinking school is dead as I lack the capacity to teach drunks," she said and I smiled. She was standing up at the time, just barely resting her ass against the bar stool. She sort of towered over me as she instructed.

"Well I'd hate to do that!" I slurred, "Okay, tequila, lime, salt." I said. I can't remember if this was a joke or I really didn't remember.

"No! Salt, tequila, lime. Watch!" Paige said. She quickly licked salt off of her wrist, pounded a shot of tequila, and finished it off with squeeze of lime. Her face contorted in agony. Why do people do this? "See, easy."

"Right," I said, "Lime, Salt, and then Lime,"

"You didn't even remember tequila that time!" Paige laughed and then she pushed away from the bar, "Okay, do not drink that in the wrong order. Just wait for me. I am going to run to the little girl's room, I am going to come back and get another drink, and show you how this is done. Got it?"

"Got it. Get another drink, go to the bathroom, show me how it's done," I said, purposefully mixing the order this time (I promise). Paige laughed and slapped my arm playfully.

"You've got some weird ideas Em. You figure out the bathroom on your own when the time comes," she said and then turned to walk towards the bathroom. As she walked away I found my eyes follow her. I noted the way her hair cascaded messily down her back, the feminine narrowness of her shoulders, the way her figure sloped down from her armpits to her thin waist, and then ballooned back out in an hourglass shape. The swell of her ass in her tight jeans and the way her legs looked long and delicate in the denim. In short, I was checking her out and found myself...liking what I saw.

I guess I was drunk and normally I wouldn't have put much stock into those thoughts (I figured any woman could objectively respect the beauty of another woman's form, it didn't mean anything), but one idea in particular caused me to pause. As my eyes scanned over Paige's ass as it saw high and first in her pants, I had thought, "she's got an amazing butt, it looks like Spencer's when she was in college."

At first, this idea barely registered. Just one thought amongst many. But then I began to think of how strange it was that I had decided to compare physical attributes of my new friend with that of my old friends. And as I thought about that, I realized that it hadn't been the only thing. I realized other thoughts I'd had during the course of the evening, "She has a lilting laugh, like Spence," and "She rubs her lower lip with the back of her thumb, like Spence," or perhaps most damning, "she has a dirty sense of humor, nothing like Spence." Even when Paige was nothing like Spencer, I found myself making that the point of comparison. It was like I was using Spencer as the measuring stick by which to gauge Paige. And as I thought of that, I realized it wasn't just Paige. I compared everyone to Spencer. She was the universal constant.

I felt extremely strange coming to that realization and I placed my elbows on the bar, trying to figure out what it was, exactly, I was grasping at. Thinking about Spencer made me remember why I was here, the "prank." But now drunk, and no longer horribly embarrassed, I no longer felt that this explanation for the situation made any sense. Strangely, the drinking had cleared my mind a bit, allowed me to look at the situation clearly. Spencer wouldn't do something just to hurt me. She wouldn't have found it funny even if it happened by accident. Toby and Spencer hadn't been pulling a prank. Hell, they left money on the table for us. So what were they doing?

Suddenly, my conversation with Spencer earlier in the week, when she convinced me to go on this date, flooded back to me. And listening them in my memory, without denial and discomfort I had felt in the initial event, allowed me to hear things that I hadn't heard before.

Spencer said: "I can't sit by while you choose to be miserable," and "I think that you always date...the wrong kind of people...and are miserable, that you think the absence of misery is happiness." She asked "Em, how often do we see each other? How often do we talk?" Perhaps most importantly she'd said, "You are grasping for something here, with me, that my family and I just cannot provide for you...You need... you need more than I can give you as your best friend." And she summed it all up saying "I think you want something that you don't even know that you want and cannot understand."

I stood up quickly from the bar stool, almost losing my balance. The bartender looked over at me quizzically, perhaps wondering if I was alright. But the shot of adrenaline I felt now had done wonders to mitigate my drunkenness. I cannot completely or fully describe what I was feeling at that moment, the emotions were too chaotic. All I can say was that I felt an intense existential embarrassment that had attendant branches of fear, self-loathing, confusion, shame, and surprise.

I felt like some sort of feral animal, caught play-acting like a human being. I know that makes no sense, but that was the totality of my emotion. And, as an animal, I quickly slipped into fight or flight mode. And the only thing in the world that I wanted was to be away from this place. To go back to my home, close the door, and die. That is not youthful dramatics. At that moment, the weight of my life was unbearable and while I did not want my existence to cease, it felt like it would be easier if it did.

"I am on Spencer and Toby's tab," I yelled, in a crackling voice, at the bartender. He turned to me, confused. He'd been speaking with someone else. I didn't care. I felt tears in my eyes, tears that I could not adequate explained, and I turned and ran towards the door. Still a little drunk, I bumped into chairs as I moved quickly. I reached the table where Paige and I had eaten, grabbed my purse, and then I quickly made my way for the door and out into the street.

It was cold outside and I could see my breath steaming out of my mouth as I stumbled out into the dark night air. It hadn't been that cold when I arrived, but early fall was turning to late fall without the sun, it grew cold. I didn't know what time it was, but I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Then I oriented myself towards my condo and started to walk.

I didn't get very far when I heard someone calling my name. For a split second, I know it is crazy, but I thought that it was Spencer. But then I heard it again, "Hey Em? Em? Emily are you alright?" It said and now I recognized it as Paige's voice. I realized I'd just abandoned her in the bar. I turned quickly and she was standing about twenty yards behind me in the doorway to the restaurant.

"I..." I started but couldn't finish. I didn't even have any idea what I was going to stay. The urge to get away came over me again and I started to turn and walk away.

"Em? What the Hell? Was it something I said? Hey hold on!" I heard Paige say. I just kept moving. I figured she'd go back inside and find someone else to talk to. I couldn't be company right now. Maybe she'd meet a man in there and at least it would be a happy story for her. Maybe this date would be a strange story she told her kids someday about how she met their father and I would be a little color thrown in.

"Emily stop, why are you running away? I wasn't trying to offend you, drink your fucking Tequila any way you want!" Paige said and now I heard her right behind me. Paige had run after me. I stopped walking, sighed, and dropped my head. I was going to have to actually tell her to go away. I turned toward Paige and she was standing about five feet behind me. The street was completely empty and it was now very dark. Paige was standing under a street light, leaning against the pole and it seemed like the rest of the world existed as an impenetrable blackness around the light. Paige had a concerned look on her face and had her arms crossed over her breasts in the cold.

"I'm...sorry," I said finally, I walked back towards Paige and stopped when I too was standing underneath the light, just next to her.

"You don't have to be sorry if you just tell me what I did?" Paige said, she sounded very concerned. I wonder if her sort of brash attitude, which I enjoyed, was off-putting to some people. Maybe she had a fear of driving people away and I was playing into that fear. I felt an intense guilt and shook my head.

"No, no you didn't do anything," I said, "It was me, it was all me." I didn't want to say any more than that. We stood in silence for a few minutes. I was shivering in the cold and I could see Paige shaking as well. Finally, she spoke.

"Hey I've gotten the old 'it's not you, it's me' thing at the end of a dozen dates," Paige joked, "But I usually get a little more explanation." I winced when she called it a date and her features softened. Paige looked at me deeply for several seconds, "What is it Em? Come on, we've had fun tonight, we are kind of like friends already, let me know why you ran out of that place while we were laughing and having a good time. I can listen."

I considered for a moment just making something up, just some lie to cover over everything and get home. The desire to do this was so overwhelming that for a second I opened my mouth to explain that I was sick. But I looked into Paige's eyes. I could feel a sort of...I don't know, empathy or understanding pouring out of her. I could feel her sort of going out to me and she was right we'd had fun that night, but more than that I'd felt some connection to her that I couldn't really understand. She deserved to know the truth, she was in the same boat as me. More importantly, I wanted to tell the truth. To get this realization out of my brain and out into the world.

"I..." I started and my voice sounded choked, but Paige nodded and looked at me inquisitively, "I realized tonight that I am...sexually attracted to my best friend Spencer. I think I am infatuated with her," I finally managed to say. Paige jerked back like she'd been hit.

The effect on me was even greater. Ever since I'd had my sort of dawning of knowledge in the bar, I had avoided actually, explicitly thinking about what it was that I was thinking. I had sort of walled it up, one last ditch defense by my denial. But saying the words out loud made it undeniable. I desired my best friend, I wanted to love her and make love to her.

Thinking that caused a dozen scattered images to flitter through my brain, things that Spence had clearly noticed even when I did not. I remembered watching a movie with Spence in college and cuddling up extremely close to her, actually putting my head on her shoulder. I remembered going to the beach with her one year and conspicuously wiping sand off of her ass. I remembered driving to a concert with her once when Toby was sick and couldn't make it and actually saying that I wished it was always just the two of us. Perhaps most damning, I remembered her picking me up at the airport once after a long business trip, we'd hugged at I'd held her a little too long. I'd gone to kiss her on the cheek, but leaned too far and kissed the corner of my mouth. We laughed it off, but it hadn't totally been an accident.

Now, these were just a handful of moments across a relationship that spanned a decade and a half. Each event was a tiny little bit of my life that by itself was largely meaningless. I hadn't even realized that there was a pattern. But, now the first time thinking of these events cumulatively, I suddenly felt pathetic, transparent, and stupid. Obviously, Spence had seen these isolated events and discerned what I could not. She knew I loved her in a way that was far different from the way she loved me. And so she'd...tried to make me understand. Oddly, this made me both intensely ashamed but also made me love Spence even more. Not embarrassed or disgusted by me, she just tried to help me. That was the Spencer I knew, not the prankster. But I was still pathetic.

Paige was still looking at me, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. She was still shivering, but her focus was entirely on me now. I realized I owed her a little bit more.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to leave you like that...I mean I was but it wasn't about you. I think that my friend realized that I had feelings for her and so she set me up on this date with you. I don't think it was a joke, I think she was trying to help me. But when I realized it, I just needed to leave. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I don't even know why they picked you, maybe they thought because you were my age and sounded rebellious...I don't know. But I was just trying to leave before anything got awkward." I spilled it all out, trying to be truthful but to say as little about myself as possible. I noticed Paige's eyes drop and I figured that she understood. She was shaking her head. I felt dirty and ashamed. I hoped this meant I could now leave.

"It all makes sense," Paige whispered and a winced. Had she been able to tell I was attracted to women too? Was I the only one who didn't know? "The Christmas party," she said.

"What?" I asked. Paige looked up at me. I saw something familiar in her eyes, confusion or something different. She was taking deep breaths and gulping. What was going on?

"Last winter, at the office Christmas party," Paige said and then paused for a minute, not letting her eyes meet mine, "I got really drunk. I always get drunk in social situations. I always act the same, drunk or sober, but at least when I am drunk I don't feel embarrassed about it. Anyway, I got into a yelling match with some secretary from a different department and Toby had grabbed and pulled me into his office. Everyone got a laugh about it.

"Once we were back inside, Toby calmed me down, got me to realize that I was going to get myself fired. I was really pissed at him at first, but he was really sweet about everything. So I started talking to him about how I used to get in fights all the time when I was drinking in college and that got me reminiscing about college. You know how it is when you are drunk, and you just want to talk about stuff. And Toby was just fine to listen and everything. So I told him that when I was in school that Jenna would keep me out of trouble, just like he was doing then.

"That got me talking about Jenna, just general stuff, stories and everything. And I must've told him (I can't remember 100% if I told him, but I must've) about something that happened my senior year. Jenna and I went out drinking and I got in a screaming match with some girl. As a result, we didn't get back to campus until late. Jenna was only a sophomore so she still had a roommate. She didn't want to wake her roommate up, so I invited her stay in my room. Got back to the room and I passed out drunk on the bed.

"So I woke up the next morning hung-over with Jenna in my bed. But she wasn't just in my bed. When I woke up Jenna was already awake. She was lying on my left side on her belly and her left arm was draped across me, she was actually holding my breast. And she was kissing my neck. So I sat up really quickly.

"'What are you doing?' I asked, or something like that. She looked kind of confused.

"'We got back last night and talked about fooling around. You said you wanted to. You brought it up. Then you passed out. I thought we could try it again today.'

"And I was shocked. I mean, I had no recollection of that at all. But I knew she was telling the truth. I knew that I had...feelings for Jenna. They were always just below the surface. We were so close." For a moment, Paige stopped talking and just looked down at the sidewalk below her feet. I heard a slight hitch in her voice. But she continued.

"And apparently I'd finally said something to act on it when I was drunk. And Jenna hadn't just been into it then. She was still ready the next morning. I mean, it was the answer to my unasked for wish! I couldn't believe how lucky I was. How could Jenna feel the same way?

"And she said...And I will never forget what she said, because she said, 'come on sunshine, I won't bite unless you ask.' She kind of laughed but I felt my blood run cold. My mother...She always called me 'sunshine.' It was an ironic nickname she gave me because I was such a blustery kid. And suddenly I wondered what my mother would think if she saw me like this. If I went any further. I could rebel against my parents by going to school or by dressing funny and swearing. Or even drinking. But lesbian sex... sexual purity was like THE primary belief of my parent's church. I had asked Jenna to commit an abomination with me. And she would. And, I didn't think I believed in that. But my whole family believed it. And even though I pushed back against everything my parents stood for, my mother was still my model for womanhood. I still wanted...desperately wanted to be a woman like her. I knew that I wasn't, but I couldn't give up on the ideal of being like her. Even then I think I knew I couldn't be the woman my mother is, but I wasn't ready to accept it.

"So I told Jenna that it was a joke or something. I said I didn't really want it. I tried to be gentle; I didn't mock her or anything. I just said it was a misunderstanding. She knew it was a lie. And worse, she'd exposed herself freely to me. She had the same upbringing that I did. And she had been willing to love me because I asked her to, and I couldn't follow through. She must've felt so...abandoned. We weren't ever really the same after that. I haven't talked to her since I graduated. I think she dropped out." There were tears rolling down Paige's cheeks as she recalled this memory. I felt for her, though I didn't have any experience to compare. I wanted to show her that I understood, I reached out and took her elbow. I cradled it gently and rubbed her arm with my thumb, trying to show her some affection.

"I must've said something to Toby and so when his wife said something about you...they just decided," Paige said. And the final piece of the puzzle now made sense.

"I am sorry if this hurts, I didn't want you to deal with any of this, I just want to leave, I am so sorry," I said. Paige sighed and shook her head.

"I live with this every day. Part of me always knew who I was. Maybe that was why I reacted so...I don't instantly to this date. Like why I jumped to being angry and defensive so fast. Fighting against who I am, you know?" I thought about Paige's words for a moment. I understood who she was and why she behaved the way she did. It made sense, even if it was terribly sad. But I felt less certain of myself. Where did my hang-up come from?

"I guess it was different for me," I said, "It wasn't just below the surface or anything. It was so deeply buried that I didn't even realize it myself. Spencer almost came out and said it and I still didn't realize it. I just...I couldn't realize it." I was trying to explain to myself as much as to Paige.

I couldn't claim to have any religious-tinged fear of same-sex attraction that stretched back to childhood. My family was not a church going group. I didn't have an overbearing, conservative mother who sought to keep a tight lid on sexual conformity. My mom was almost a hippie and while we rarely talked about sex, I knew she wouldn't have cared as long as I was happy. My father was not appreciably different. The only explanation I could find was that, from my earliest days, it had always been my outright goal in life to do everything to do everything the "right" way. And doing things the right way meant following the most conventional path to a happy and successful life. People were supposed to work hard in grade school, join clubs and sports, apply to impressive colleges, go to a very impressive university, get an impressive job, and then work like crazy. I did all those things.

And one thing that women were supposed to do was find a man they loved and marry him. And so I never questioned that that was what I was supposed to do. And when it didn't work out, I considered it a failing on my part. I was doing something wrong. It just...it never occurred to me that I had set one goal that was unachievable. I couldn't fall in love with a man and marry him, but because my heart (and my body) didn't want that. I needed something different. I hoped that Paige could understand.

"It was something that just wasn't one of the things that was supposed to be 'Me' so I didn't think about it. Like I actually repressed it. It wasn't just waiting for a chance to get out. It was like it didn't exist. Like I didn't really have sexuality. I didn't even have the first inkling of awareness of it until tonight."

"What made you realized it tonight," Paige asked, her brows furrowed. I looked at her, this woman I had spent the evening with. She was funny, quick, outrageous, and brave (though maybe not as brave as I'd first believed, she was vulnerable too, which was alluring). And I was learning that she was sweet, insightful, and caring. I looked at the gentle curve of her cheek, the brightness of her brown eyes, the long, delicate lashes above them. I saw the thick, full pinkness of her lips (quivering a bit in the cold). I found that my body felt like it was vibrating, my limbs felt weak, and my heart was simultaneously in my throat and at the bottom of my stomach, pounding. I felt an electrical feeling all over, something I'd never felt before. An anticipation for something, anything. My inner thoughts were a half-formed riotous requiem for a barrier that was about to break.

"It..."I started to explain, but found that my words failed me. The final dam had been broken. I had torn away all the defenses of a lifetime and suddenly I didn't have anything to hold me back. 25 years of longing was too much to hold back. And now there was this person in front of me, finally, reminding me of where that desire came from and where it was directed. I closed my eyes, turned my neck slightly to the side, and leaned forward. My body now did the work that my brain could not comprehend, urging my being forward towards oblivion or a new me. And both.

I felt my lips press softly against Paige's. Her lips were slightly cool and were pillowy soft. They were just slightly damp and thick and my two lips bracketed her lower lip carefully in an easy lock. The external sensation of my lips pressed against hers was absolutely lovely. It was a sweet, almost chaste kiss. But internally, the physical power of the kiss was overwhelming, beyond even the intense emotional effects.

I had heard people talk about the way a kiss, especially a first kiss felt. I had felt "nice" kisses but I always thought that further descriptions were just wishful, romantic nonsense. If anything, I had underestimated the power. Inside my chest, my heart fluttered lightly, course blood quickly through my body. Along my arteries and all my nerves, electrical impulses seemed to shoot. Every spot on my body felt like it was pulsing with raw energy and the overall whole felt like something more. Despite this charge, my body felt loose, relaxed like I'd never felt before. In fact, I felt like my body had melted into Paige's kiss. I lacked any form except for the way my lips conformed to hers.

When her lips responded to my kiss, matching my lock, I felt my knees grow weak and my head grew foggy. The rest of the world sort of faded away. Everything that was not contained within the skirt-shaped light above our heads was an abstraction, an idea. The only thing in the entire world was us, shivering slightly in the cold. Our lips were pressed together and I could smell wine mixed with perfume. My hand still rested gently on Paige's elbow and we leaned towards one another but our bodies didn't touch. It was...perfect and we stayed that way for a long while.

Finally, our kiss broke and I opened my eyes as I pulled away slightly. Paige's eyes were still closed and she looked angelic, innocent. Eventually her large brown eyes fluttered open, but her body stayed relatively limp and relaxed.

"Wow," she said after a long pause. I couldn't read her tone. I didn't know if she was offended or confused or what. More importantly, I didn't know how I felt. The sudden realization of what I had just done crashed down on top of me. I'd kissed a woman. I'd kissed a woman by surprise. I kissed a woman by surprise and I barely knew her. My brain was swamped by the influx of terrifying information.

"I am so sorry," I said, feeling my heart rate pick up. Paige instantly started shaking her head.

"That was amazing," she said, smiling. Then she reached her right hand up and snaked it around the back of my neck. I felt her fingers slide through my hair and her palm felt warm against my skin. Soon the pads of her finger draped across my spine and she pulled me in towards her. The fear I had felt, the almost panic that had gripped me, dissipated even faster than it had arisen. I felt only excitement now. And desire.

As I allowed Paige's hand to pull my head in, I looked at her beautiful face. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. I closed my eyes and did the same. In a moment, our lips were back together again. This time, there was no confusion or surprise. We both knew that we wanted this kiss. That we wanted more than this kiss. In I felt Paige's lips part and her tongue slipped ever so slightly between them. I felt it skitter briefly across my lips. I let my own tongue out of my mouth, chasing and trying to catch hers. She was too quick, but I still allowed my tongue to lick Paige's lower lip. I heard her giggle slightly.

While our lips moved against one another and our tongue tested the tiny remaining gulf between us, our bodies could abide the distance no longer. My left hand rose from my side and found her hip. My arm slithered around her lower back. I could feel her cool skin through her flimsy shirt, the way her muscles and flesh felt against mine. My hand wrapped all the way around her back, grabbing her hip on the far side and sinking slightly into her flesh. This pulled us tight and I felt my hips press against Paige's. Our hips and our legs were pushed together but our backs were arched slightly, a cavity existed between our breasts.

While her right hand was still against my neck, her left hand shook off my grip on her elbow. She slid her arm between my body and my arm, brushing my breast and sending a shiver through my body. She now hooked her arm up through my armpit and sort of grasped my shoulder over the back. Now she pulled me in sharply. I felt our breasts and then stomachs press together. My arm grew tight around Paige's waist while she essentially hugged my around my neck and shoulder, pulling me in tight.

The whole while we were kissing, our tongues flirting with one another's lips. But as our bodies grew tight and tighter together, our inhibitions loosened. I know we both felt the same desire for one another. I could feel her body trembling against mine the way mine trembled against hers, and it wasn't just the cold. I felt the way that my breasts pressed against hers, a strange sexual pressure I'd never experienced before. As a result, our tongues grew bolder.

After a few moments, I felt Paige's mouth open wider. I wanted desperately to feel the inside of her mouth, to know what she tasted like. I opened my mouth at the same time. Apparently, Paige had the same idea, because our tongues poured out of our respective mouths. I felt the wet warmth of her tongue as it pressed against mine. It felt rough, but incredibly soft. She tasted on the surface like wine and tequila (and that wasn't bad honestly), but beneath it was something more, something primal and necessary.

I felt Paige's tongue enter my mouth and felt it slide across my teeth. Her tongue thickly and languidly explored my mouth. I then pushed into her mouth, letting my tongue probe her smooth teeth, warm gums, and generous tongue. Soon our lips hand formed an almost perfect seal, our tongues sharing a single large mouth, moving freely together and against one another.

I don't know how long we kissed that way; our bodies pressed tightly together, our mouths fused as one. It felt like forever and no time at all. It was like we had activated all of my sensory perceptions to a degree never experienced before. My eyes were closed tightly but I felt like I could see Paige's delicate features. I could smell Paige's perfume, but I could smell something deeper burbling up underneath. I tasted her mouth, trying to swallow down her essence so that it would be a part of me. I heard nothing but the gentle slurping sound of our kiss. And I could feel her body, real and beautiful against my own. And some other sense, a sense of my sexuality and desire, seemed explicit to me for the first time in my life. I knew what I wanted and needed.

Finally, at long last, our kiss broke. I stayed entwined in Paige's arms as our eyes open. We stared at each other for a moment, smiling like a couple of moonstruck middle school kids. Then we giggled together. Our grips loosened as we realized we weren't going to lose one another, but we stayed close together.

"I've never had a kiss like that," I said.

"Me neither," Paige responded, if felt strange to talk. Like we'd become something different than we'd been just moments before. But what did we do now? I knew what my body wanted. But what did Paige want? I decided to be forthright.

"Do you want to...come back to my place?" I asked nervously. Part of me knew she would say yes, but I was still not comfortable in all of this. Beyond the fact that none of it felt real. Paige cooed slightly rested her head on my shoulder.

"I only ever had this kind of opportunity once before and I blew it," she said, "I don't want to blow it again. My apartment is only two blocks away." She lifted her head again and looked at me. She had this playful smirk on her face and I must've returned it. In an instant, Paige's hands slipped down off of my body. She quickly grabbed my hand and started to run. I didn't even think, I just followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Emily's Pov-**

****A/N: Here is the final chapter for Blind date I'm very happy it got so popular and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it.****

* * *

><p>We ran down the street, heedless of everything else in the universe. I could hear Paige laughing as she ran and watched the exquisite form of her body as she moved. I laughed along with her and enjoying the ride. We sprinted back past the restaurant where we'd met and then across a side street. Paige picked up speed now, running faster and my workaholic legs struggled to keep up. We ran through another intersection and I heard a car horn blare at us but didn't see it.<p>

In few moments we ran up to tan brick building. Paige threw the door open and we ran inside. There was a somewhat large lobby with four elevators, two on either side. Paige ran to the middle of the room and pushed the button, jerking me across the floor panting and giggling and I flopped around wildly. The elevator did not instantly arrive and so she pulled me gasping, farther into the room. She opened up a set of doors.

"Just the second floor," she said and started to drag me up the stairs. The fact that we were so close gave me a second wind and I pounded up the winding staircase. A few seconds later we spilled out onto the second floor of the apartment building. Paige moved quickly to a door (presumably hers) and stopped.

"Shit," she said.

"What?"

"I left my purse and keys at the restaurant," she explained. I felt a draining feeling. This was going to fall apart. What was I doing? "Fuck it," she said and dropped to her knees. I wondered if she expected me to make love to her right there (and I was tempted). But she lifted up her welcome mat and retrieved a key. She quickly got up, slammed it into her lock and opened the door.

She turned the lights on as I stumbled into the room. It was a small studio apartment with cheap furniture but a big window opening up on the street just fifteen feet below. Paige had a large sofa that sat along the wall a few feet from the front door. It was a converter bed and was clearly the place where she slept. It was open and the sheets were a bit disheveled. She hadn't planned to bring her date home it seemed. I didn't care if it was messy. I wanted on that bed.

Before I could do anything, Paige took my arm and swung me around. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her body. Once again I felt our hips and our breasts press together. I closed my eyes and felt Paige's tongue play across my lips. The excitement was building now. We were both hurtling toward something and that realization made us want it faster, now! Our kiss was wilder this time, our mouths moving chaotically. Without realizing I was acting, I felt my arms move around Paige's body and my fingers felt her lower back, her shoulders, her neck was we passionately embraced. We were both completely wild with lust now, our novice uncertainty couldn't hold us back. Our bodies had taken over and we were going to keep acting until we achieved something that would give us peace.

Out of the cold and into Paige's cramped, overheated apartment, I instantly felt hot. Of course, my contact with Paige might've had something to do with that as well. I pushed back slightly from Paige and she quickly slipped one arm out of her coat. She then sort of flung the whole thing off quickly and turned back to continue kissing me. But I acted quickly. While her arms were outstretched my hand had flown to her body. My fingers found the hem off her tshirt and was rapidly lifting it off her. She moaned slightly and let me continue. I flung it off over her shoulders. Now she was exposed save for a black demi-bra.

I looked at Paige's body, the flare of her hips, the swell of her breasts, now all fully exposed. I could see the desire in her eyes and I felt so sexy in that moment, something I never recalled feeling before. But I had a need to see more. I reached forward and slipped my fingers into the top of her left bra cup. She gasped as my warm fingers and cool nails press into her skin. Then I quickly pulled down, popping her breast out of the cup and into the exposed air of her home.

I was desperate to see all of her body. It felt...good. I looked down at her breast briefly. I saw the gentle curve of the top of her breast (pushed up by my warm hand), I saw the dark red outline of the areola, around the size of a quarter, and I saw the nipple, a hard nub around a half inch long.

I didn't have long to gaze. In a second I bent over with my mouth open. In a split second, her nipple was no longer exposed, it was engulfed by my mouth. She grunted and her legs shook a little. She couldn't keep her balance and felt back against the front door. I made a soft moan as I continued to kiss her nipple. My hot, wet tongue moved thickly across the taut skin of her nipple, flicking it and playing with it gently.

"Oh Jesus!" She moaned and closed her eyes. My face sank into the soft flesh of her breast and my attentions on her nipple were intensely passionate. It seemed like all of the nerves in her body were routed through that nipple and each tiny movement of tounge tongue pulled strings in her knees and shoulders, causing her to slump.

I began to suck gently on my nipple and she opened her eyes. I could see Paige's big, beautiful eyes looking at me from there. Her irises, generally very bright, shone with a kind of brilliance I didn't think was possible. Seeing those big brown lights shining at me increased the ardor of the moment. I needed something more.

While my mouth was still wrapped tightly around her nipple, she pushed herself up slightly from the door and reached behind her back and clumsily unhooked the bra. She let the bra slide off of her arms and it dropped down between us. Her other breast now exposed, my hand shot up, finding its hardened nipple. my hand gently rubbed her breast, squeezing the flesh but not so roughly as to cause any pain. I roll her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, giving it little pulls and rubs.

"Oh fuck Em, that is so good!" I moaned and I saw her smile, Paige had managed to increase the level of sensation I was feeling, it had climbed past the point where I thought it possible to comprehend.

While I played with her breasts, Paige worked her free hand down between our bodies. I moved hand against my belt buckle. She moved hips hips back slightly, giving me the access I needed. I slipped her belt out of the loops and flop it open. Eventually I unbuttoned her pants and even got the zipper down.

It was at this moment I realized that, in a few seconds, She was going to be completely naked and I would still be fully clothed. I desperately wanted her to see my body. Even the thought of doing so made my stomach flip. I looked at Paige, whose eyes were now closed,

In one quick motion, she moved my hands up towards my neck, grabbed my collar and pulled it wide over on my shirt, and gave me a gentle shove with her wrists. I tottered and then started to fall backwards. Her nipple popped out of her mouth, "Woah!" I said as I completely lost balance. As I fell, she held on tight to my shirt. It popped up over her head and a moment later, I fell onto my back on the pull-out sofa, giggling, and wearing only a pink bra above my waist.

"You think you are pretty clever," I said laughing and she smiled back. She tossed my shirt at me and I caught it and threw it on the floor. "Come here," I said, hooking my index finger at her. Her body was just as lovely as I'd imagined. She was soft and delicate. Her breasts sat up high on her chest as she sat on the bed.

"I showed you mine, show me yours," She demanded, pointing to my breasts. Her eyes followed my finger and I saw her sort of get a dreamy smile when she looked at me.

"I don't think my breasts compare to yours, even if I take the bra off," I said and licked my lip.

"I will judge that," She responded. Without further comment, I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. In a moment, I slid it off of my body and threw it on the floor.

"So pretty," She said the instant I had removed it.

"You think so?" I asked,sounding a bit reticent.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," She said and in that moment and I smiled broadly.

"Come get a closer look then!" I begged. Paige giggled as we jostled on the bed. Soon I was sort of sitting with my back to the headboard (and by that, I mean the back of the couch) In a quick motion, Paige threw her right leg over my hips and grabbed my wrists. Now she was straddling my waist and i flopped back onto the bed. I was looking up at her now, biting my lower lip. She pushed my wrists back so that they were on the bed on either side of my head.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said, suddenly struck by the unlikelihood of the day's events.

"Don't let it slip away," Paige begged and it seemed like good advice. I leaned forward and my hair draped around Paige's face. I felt her bigger breasts hand down over my body and she leaned forward more. Paige moved my hips back some, so that she was straddling my knees and her body dropped lower. I felt her nipples brush across my skin.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned. I let my body fall farther and my breasts pressed against Paige's. Our breasts pressed together entirely now. I can't describe how strange (and wonderful) it felt to have her flesh against mine, so soft and perfect. I felt her hard nipples pressing into my skin and it heighted the sensation.

Paige and I were still ensconced in the canopy formed by my hair. I could see her smiling in the soft light. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. This kiss felt different than the others. It was no less passionate that our earlier kissed, but they were more knowing. Our lips found one another easily, our tongues moved into place without thought. We had already learned what the other person wanted.

For several minutes, Paige and I just laid on top of one another on her couch. Our lips sealed together, our tongues once against exploring. Our breasts were pressed together, adding a pressure and a thrill to our kisses. Most interestingly, both of our hips were moving. I can't say we were intentionally trying anything, but the tension was boiling over. While I kissed Paige, she rocked her hips back and forth across my legs, my body desperate for some sort of release from the sexual tension. Unfortunately, my positioning made it difficult to get any satisfaction, though occasionally Paige's pussy would rub against my knee through several layers of fabric, causing me to groan. For mr it was even worse. Even as our kisses drove her more and more toward complete sexual frustration, her position was such that I could only squirm on the bed and moan loudly into my mouth.

While still kissing I (actually I was sucking on her tongue at that moment) lifted my legs and put my knees together. Paige's legs split opened and I dropped down on my knees between them. I sat up slightly, my breasts rising off of Paige's, but I kept our mouths tight together. My hands quickly found their way to her breasts, kneading her skin and causing Paige to moan loudly.

I licked at Paige's tongue while my hands flew to her jeans. I sunk my hands into the waistband of the tight jeans (loving the way that my fingers felt as they brushed across her hips) and Paige knew what I wanted. She lifted her ass up off of the bed, arching her back slightly. She actually lifted up so high that our kiss broke and my stomach pressed against her breasts. I scooted back slightly, and I conuinued to work Paige's jeans down. They were so incredibly tight that I had to yank hand first on one side and then the other, trying to will them over her round ass. Paige giggled and bit her knuckle as she watched me struggle.

"You could help," I said and she shook her head. I smiled at her playfulness and worked harder to get the jeans down. Finally, they rolled down over her ass. I quickly slid them down her body. Paige's legs were beautiful. It was smooth, a delicate and tapered wonderfully from her full, feminine thigh down to her small feet. I moved slightly to the side, giving room to remove her pants and throw them on the floor, and then lifted her left leg so that I could kiss her milky calf. Paige laughed and pointed her toe, kicking my hair gently as I kissed her.

Now Paige was lying on her back on her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of pink boy-short panties. Her legs were still spread and I could see a small patch of dark pink in the center of her panties. Paige was extremely wet. In fact, I could already smell her scent on the air. It was surprising both how potent her pheromones seemed to be and also how much I enjoyed it. I'd never liked the smells of sex before. But Paige's sharp, but delectable aroma filled my nostrils and made my mouth water.

Beyond that, now that she was almost naked, I could see her whole body in its natural state. She was thin, she had lonng arms and a surprisingly round ass, and her breasts were perfect. Somehow, she was more than the sum of her parts. She looked so innocent and sexy at the same time. I couldn't believe how badly I wanted her.

I was near her feet now, and I decided that I desperately needed to kiss her again. I determined to try to move in a sexy fashion. I dropped down on my hands and knees, facing up towards her face. I gave her an animalistic, almost lupine stare, and then started to slink up towards her. I felt my breasts swinging underneath of me as I crawled towards Paige. She spread her legs wider and looked at me with her perfect eyes. I put my hands on either side of her hips, slinking closer to her.

As my nipples started to trail across Paige's stomach and then her breasts, I did something a little bit interesting. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, as I scooted forward I let my pants and panties slid down. By the time my face was hovering a few inches above Paige's my pants and underwear were down around my knees! I was essentially naked.

"Nice trick, stripper girl" Paige said and giggled.

"Oh god, please don't call me that while we're..." I said and then I laughed too. I figured it was too late now to be modest. I shift my weight from one knee and then the other, and quickly took my pants off and threw them on the floor. I was completely naked now. I could see Paige trying to look around me and realized that she wanted to see what I looked like entirely naked. I felt flattered and decided to oblige. I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then got up on my knees between her legs again.

Instantly, Paige's eyes traced their way down from my eyes, over my neck, down my chest, over my breasts and then belly, and then down between my legs. What she saw between my legs was my pussy, waxed bare (I hated doing it, but it was a "first date" tradition), I saw by her eyes and gentle smile, that she liked it. I was just as appreciative of her body, as I could see that the little red nub of my clitoris was clearly visible and out from its hood and my whole pussy glistened with my juices. The sensations that had tingled my nipples and through my fingers had all seemed to resonate in that tight spot. My pussy felt aching, like it would burst if something did not relieve the unbearable pressure.

"Can I touch it?" Paige asked and looked at me excitedly. I almost laughed at the innocence of her question. As though that hadn't been the goal all along!

"I want you to do whatever you want to me," I said, trying to convey to Paige the feeling of abandon I had. Released, I wanted her to take every part of me. I wanted to give myself up to her. She nodded slowly, sensing the complete depth of what I was saying.

I moved so that I was straddling Paige's right leg, my wet pussy almost dripping down onto her upper thigh. Now I leaned forward again, more quickly. I placed my hand down on the bed behind Paige, slipping it under the curve of her neck, wrapping my fingers around her spine and pulled her up towards me. In a moment, our lips met again. Paige's mouth opened, letting my tongue dive into her mouth. I she just let me entirely in, and my tongue probed deeply, almost to her throat.

With my right hand, I quickly found Paige's left breast. I felt my fingers sink into her flesh (and her moan slightly). Her nipple felt like a hard bullet against my palm. I gently circled my palm around the very tip of her nipple, teasing her and hoping to make her body shake. Then I moved forward more forcefully, squeezing her breast firmly but delicately and loving the way it felt in my hand. I'd never felt a conscious desire to feel a breast before but for some reason, touching Paige's breast felt so right. Maybe it just felt right to feel a woman.

Regardless, Paige's attention was no longer on our kisses or her breasts. Paige's right hand rose up from the bed and found its way between my legs. "Fuck!" I moaned, almost screamed. Paige's warm fingers had slid up between my legs and rubbed gently across my wet center. Just the barest tips of her fingers against my skin. But the feeling was intense. The ache inside of me instantly grew more powerful and my body shook. My hips moved downward, almost automatically, trying to find Paige's fingers. My tongue became rigid in Paige's mouth. Paige was barely stroking across my center and moving her hands away from me. I whined in true frustration.

I decided that two could play at that game. I slipped my right hand off of Paige's breast, moving it down over her stomach and between her legs. She was still wearing her panties, but I could feel heat emanating out from between her legs. She could feel my hand against the inside of her thigh and her hips bucked slightly. I carefully moved my fingers against the fabric of Paige's panties. They soaked totally through and my fingers felt slick with her aromatic juices. Paige squealed and writhed on the bed.

"Oh my God!" Paige moaned, "Get my clit! Please get my clit!" She moaned.

"You started this, give it to me first," I moaned back. As I spoke, I let my fingers trail across Paige's pussy again. I want to touch her so badly. But I needed to hold off. It wasn't long.

"Oh God, this is so intense!" Paige groaned as my fingers just barely tripped across her clit through her panties. That seemed to be all she needed to get her going. In a moment, I felt her right hand move up, no longer moving away from my pussy, no longer teasing. Now I felt the pads of her fingers press wetly into my center.

"Oh!" was the only noise I managed to make. In a few moments, Paige's fingers were making tight circles inside me, pressing slightly into my warm center. After that, her fingers were drenched in my juices. She kept circling her fingers, but moved them higher on my pussy. I felt her slick, wet fingers circling around my aching clit and for a moment my mind went blank. It was almost like it was just too much, too much sensory perception and too much emotional discovery. My mind couldn't handle it. No thoughts, just pleasure. My body was consumed by the rising sexual tension inside of me and the desire to see that tension burst.

"Me too baby, please," Paige moaned. I looked down now into her eyes, and they looked desperate and pleading. I dropped my head back down, kissing Paige deeply. Her mouth opened easily, expectantly, taking my tongue. At the same moment, my right hand dropped down fully onto Paige's wet panties. I felt the panties press down into Paige's wet mound and I heard her groan. I started to move my fingers in tight circles, just like Paige's fingers were moving on mine. My fingers circled around, sliding the wet fabric of Paige's panties against her clit. Paige shuddered, and her fingers moved faster against me.

For a long while, Paige and I just stayed that way. I was still lightly straddling her leg, bent over her body. Our lips were pressed together, and our tongues moved freely between our mouths. My left hand was behind Paige's neck while my right hand moved furiously between legs, slipping around on the wet cotton of her 's left hand had moved up to her own breasts and she was squeezing her flesh and pinching at her nipples. At the same time, Paige's right hand was against my thigh and her fingers were playing knowingly between my legs. I felt her finger tips slide across my inflamed lips and my hard little clit. We both moaned loudly into one another's mouths and I could feel Paige's body shaking underneath of me. The smell of our arousal had mixed together and become overpoweringly lovely in the room.

I could've stayed like that all night, just playing with Paige's pussy while she played with mine. There was something absolutely wonderful about it, something perfect. And I felt myself rising higher and higher toward a climax. The anxiety was too intense to last much longer. But then Paige did something that changed the action. She quickly pulled her right hand away from my pussy and broke our kiss. I groaned loudly as she did so, the loss of her touch was almost too much to bear. I was almost going to ask her to keep going, but I saw her quickly bring her fingers up towards her face. Her fingers glistened with my juices and, so close to my face, the smell of my arousal was thick. Paige looked at me with her shining eyes, smiled, and then dipped her index finger deeply into her mouth. "Mmmm," she said.

I couldn't believe how hot the sight of the beautiful Paige sucking down my juices was. For a moment, it felt like her fingers were once again gently stroking my slit. The pleasure I felt from watching her was almost physical. She kept her eyes open while she sucked on her finger, giving me a naughty glare. Suddenly, she pulled her index finger out of her mouth and then plopped her middle finger quickly into my mouth! Suddenly, I was feeling the warmth and softness of Paige's finger against my tongue. More exquisitely, that finger was covered in my own juices. For the first time in my life I tasted the salty, tangy essence of my sexuality. I sucked hard on Paige's finger, closing my eyes and reveling in it. Soon, I had sucked Paige's finger clean.

But I wanted more. It had been too good to stop now. What's more, I didn't just want to taste my own essence. I wanted to taste the supreme femininity of my lover's sexual center. I gently pulled Paige's finger from my mouth.

Then I moved quickly. My fingers slipped out from between Paige's legs and I retreated down the bed. Paige started to sit up, but I placed my hand against her breast, slowly easing her back down onto her back. In a moment, I was crouched on my knees between Paige's legs. She was looking up at me uncertainly, her still-wet hand now across her mouth. I reached forward and grabbed the waistband of Paige's panties. She instantly lifted her hips up off of the bed and I easily removed the wet garment.

Once I had dropped her panties on the floor, I looked now between Pagie's legs. Her cunt was absolutely, stunningly beautiful. Because she was extremely aroused and her legs were spread wide. She was breathtaking and I needed to be closer.

I quickly scooted back a little bit farther and then dropped down onto my elbows and knees. Now my face was just a few inches from Paige's pussy. I could see the contours of her sex more clearly now, the gentle colors and the soft curves. I felt my mouth watering and my body ached. My pussy was evening wetter now that it had been, and I felt my wetness cold against my inner thighs.

I bent forward slightly, closing the gap between my face and Paige's pussy. For a moment I stopped, and I looked up towards Paige's face. It was such an amazing view from that spot. My eyes moved over Paige's flat, sexy tummy, up over the soft white mounds of her breasts, then to her neck and her beautiful face. Her eyes were bright, looking down at me and seeming to will be to go further. Her hand was still over her mouth and I wasn't sure if she was stilling breathing. I decided not to leave her in suspense any longer.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Paige's center. I could feel the intense heat radiating out from her cunt and soaking into my lips. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever shared with anyone. I embraced fully my desire for femininity, my need for it. The kiss symbolized, to my lust-fevered mind, an acceptance of my realizations about myself. And it felt liberating.

I broke my kiss briefly and licked my lips. "Mmmm," I said, from somewhere deep in my throat. Paige tasted differently from me. I stuck my tongue out, flat and thick, and pressed it gently against Paige's cunt. I felt her body trembling as I did so. I moved my tongue up and into her slit slowly. I moaned as I did so, overcome by the moment. Paige's juices covered my tongue and her warm lips squeezed slightly around my tongue. I savored her flavor and her touch, never wanting the moment to end.

"Christ baby, oh Christ!" Paige moaned. Her hands shot down to the bed and I saw her fingers sink into the blankets. My tongue rolled up to the top of Paige's cunt, pressing against her clit. Instantly, Paige's entire body went completely tense and I heard a swift intake of air into her mouth. I smiled as well as I could in the situation. I knew exactly what Paige wanted.

I wrapped my lips gently around Paige's clit, kissing it gently and reveling in the squealing noises that she made. My lower lip pressed against her slit and my nose was buried in the downy soft patch of pubic hair above. I took my left arm and sort of wrapped it around Paige's right thigh, holding her close while she squirmed. I flattened out on my tummy on the bed, letting my breasts press into the fabric. At the same time, my right arms snaked up Paige's body until the tips of my fingers fell on her nipples.

Now that I was comfortable and in position, I began to give Paige the attention she deserved. I darted my tongue out between my tight lips and I felt the tip slide across Paige's center. She moaned loudly. Her hands sprung up from her sides and I felt them on my head, pushing me down and grasping at my hair. She pulled on my hair roughly and I groaned. The vibrations from my groan rocketed through Paige's body, making her squeeze harder. I flicked at Paige's nipple with my right hand and my tongue mimicked its motion against Paige's clit.

I stayed between Paige's legs for a long while. . I didn't really have any idea what I was doing, I just sort of threw out the occasional things that lovers had done for me that had worked in the past. But I quickly learned the things Paige liked, based on the movement of her body and the sounds that she produced. I wanted to desperately to give Paige pleasure, to thank her in some way for her part in my epiphany and for bringing me back home in the whirl of passion and giving herself to me.

It didn't take too long. After a few minutes of playing with Paige's nipple while I teased and licked her clit, I could tell she was getting close. Each flick of my tongue made her body jump. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip, breathing shallowly. Soon, her muscles became incredibly tense. Her fingers wrapped more tightly in my hair. Her legs squeezed in around my head. I never let up, I kept teasing at Paige, pushing her farther and farther. Until, finally, I heard Paige let out a long, low sigh. Her body tensed to the point that all her muscles were locked (and my head felt like it would burst), then she let out a cute little moan ("Oh god...") and her body started to shake. At that moment, her body went completely limp and she fell back on the bed. My chin was somehow even more covered in her juices than it had been before and I could feel something inside of her seem to pulse. Paige had cum. I had made a woman cum. I'd never felt sexier in my entire life. It was like I had found something new that I wanted to do right and I'd nailed it on the first try.

For a moment, I kept licking at Paige, trying to get her to go again! Paige giggled, and pushed me away, and I got up on my knees. Then Paige then closed her knees together. She was too sensitive to be touched there again. I smiled at her as her eyes opened.

"Em, that was...amazing. I've never had...an orgasm like that in my life!" She gushed and I felt myself becoming embarrassed. But also happy.

"Glad you liked it," I mumbled.

Paige's tongue found its way back to my lips and pressed inside. Soon we were kissing again, Paige's tongue darting into my mouth. I sucked on her tongue, as we kissed, Paige wrapped her arms around me, pulling me tight. Once again our breasts pressed together, hard nipples pressing into one another's flesh, while our tongue licked and kissed with speed and intensity.

After several minutes of kissing, I felt like I was losing my mind. Every moment from the second I'd first kissed Paige had been like one long, extended tease. Each action we'd taken had pushed me farther and farther into a sexual arena I'd never reached before. I was losing the capacity for rational thought. All I wanted, all I needed, was to feel what Paige had felt. For the first time since we started, an image of Spencer flipped into my mind. But I didn't feel desire for her, I felt an understanding that there was something I needed that she couldn't give.

Thankfully, Paige seemed to know what it was that I needed and, while she could be a little sadistic, she decided not to let me hang any longer. She broke our kiss, but kept her arms around me. She jerked me quickly, taking me by surprised. I pitched over Paige's left leg and tumbled onto the bed, giggling. I rolled over on my back on the bed.

"What's the idea?" I said in mock anger. Paige turned so that she was looking at me.

"Turnabout is fair play," Paige said, referring to my earlier shove. I spread my legs on the bed now and tossed my hair to the side.

"I was thinking the same thing," I responded. Paige smiled mischievously and quickly dropped down to her hands and knees on the bed. Her eyes were focused between my legs, looking wild and hungry. I liked the way her body looked from my position, the way her round ass sat up in the air, the curve of her waist and hips, her breasts hanging down from her body. I wanted to grab her and pull her in to me, but I let her come at her own speed.

She didn't wait too long. In a few moments her long, messy hair was draped across my lap and her face was just a few inches from my center. I stared at her intently over my breasts, unable to look away. Both of my hands were balled into fists underneath of my chin and my toes were curled. I had never felt such a tightness in all of my life. My heart was hammering, my breathing was shallow, and I felt a little bit lightheaded. And I had a sensation of desire so great that it encompassed my whole consciousness.

Paige looked up at me now, just opening her big eyes and allowing them to flicker up at me. My heart stopped for just a moment. The line that had shined within them since we got back to her apartment was brighter than ever. I think they would have glowed if all the lights were turned out. I looked down at my wet center, and wondered if she loved mine as much as I loved hers.

Finally, Paige's mouth dropped lower. Her eyes stayed on me the whole time. For a moment I felt her hot breath against the bare skin of my vagina and I groaned loudly. But then a new sensation overwhelmed the humid feeling of Paige's breath.

"Jesus fuck!" I said, all of the muscles in my body tightening just like my fists and toes. I felt the rough, wet feeling of Paige's tongue rubbing across my clitoris. My eyes squeezed shut as every inch of my attention was focused squarely between my legs. Paige's tongue began to play across my clitoris. Like me, Paige didn't really seem to know what she was doing, but she knew what she liked. She replicated my motions back to me and paid close attention to my reactions. And I think I gave her some good cues. While she licked at me gently, my body writhed on the bed and moaned loudly. I couldn't believe that I hadn't cum yet, my need for release was unbearable, but would not arrive.

And each little thing that Paige did increased that need further. Her tongue was by turns soft and loving, and hard and forceful. It seemed that she knew just when to bring me so close that I was about to tip over, only to change tacks and find a whole new way of driving me crazy. The whole while, I could feel her soft skin laying against mine and her hot breath against my body and it just felt so right.

After a long time of Paige licking me gently, I felt a soft pressure against my center. My eyes, for the first time since Paige had started to lick me, flickered open. I looked down and saw that her eyes were still open, looking at my body rapaciously. Even as she sucked on my clit, she seemed to have a smile on her face. Her hand was cocked up under body and I realized what had given the pressure. Paige's index finger was pressed against my wet center. I couldn't speak or even moan, all I could do was nod.

Paige didn't need any more encouragement. And, given my state at that time, the task was not particularly difficult for Paige. I felt a slight amount of pressure, but I was so wet that Paige's finger slipped right inside of me. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes felt like they went crossed. Paige's hand was palm up and, as her tongue continued to lick at my clit, she curled her finger up, rubbing against the soft ridges inside of my body. I felt my cunt squeeze around her finger, involuntarily. My body was trying to hold her in place, to will her into maintaining her actions.

For a few minutes we stayed like that. I was on my back, my eyes now open and my legs spread. My hands had somehow found their way to my breasts and I squeezed at my flesh while my body shook gently. Paige was on her stomach between my legs. Her cheeks glistened slightly and her mouth covered my clit. I could feel her tongue against it. Her finger was inside of my pussy, curling and massaging my insides to the same unbearable rhythm that led her tongue. The beautiful agony of those minutes are indelibly etched into my mind. I can remember every sight, smell, taste, sound, and bodily sensation on a whim. Sometimes the memory of that tormenting, sensual joy will steel over me at the strangest moments, at the oddest times. A memory of wonderful contradictions of sexual desire, desire I had denied for too long.

When that mass of contradictions fell, it was replaced by a purer, less ambiguous sensation. I remembered that I had stopped breathing, there was not enough capacity in my mind to remember to breathe in and out any longer. My eyes were open but I didn't really see anything. The tension continued its relentless building and I felt like it would never cease. Suddenly, I reached a crest and found myself tumbling down the other side, almost before I realized what was happening. An electrical vibration started from deep between my legs where Paige was loving me. It started as an intense, while hot feeling smaller then a pin prick. After a moment, it started to spill out from beyond that point, unable to be contained in such a small area, unable to be contained by my entire body. Like a rolling wave, an intense physical and spiritual pleasure undulated out from my most sacred area and engulfed my body. It rolled down my legs, up my torso, across my breasts, into my throat and then overwhelmed my mind.

My mind was completely given way to the purest sensation of pleasure. A sexual release the likes of which I'd never felt before. Never with a man. Never by myself. Nothing had ever compared to the unadulterated perfection of the feeling I was receiving. I could not, at that moment, have thought "Spencer was right" or "Paige gave me this pleasure" or "I am a lesbian." Those thoughts were far too complex. But as I lay on the bed, moaning with abandon, I knew that I had found something else that I was "supposed to do." But unlike the other "obligations" in my life, I was not "supposed to do" this was some sort strange, outside ideal of what was the "right thing" to do. I had been made for this, it was one of my reasons for being here on this earth. I was supposed to do it because it felt right to me. And that gave me a feeling of peace that I'd never had before.

I don't really recall coming back down from the most intense orgasm of my life. Sometime later, I recall Paige lying down next to me at the top of the bed. I remember our arms and our legs just naturally intertwining with one another as though we were made to fit. I remember her lips once again pressing against mine and tasting my thick juices on her lips and then her tongue. The rest of that evening remains blurry, almost overwhelmed by a sense of satisfaction I'd never felt before. But I know we held one another, I know we kissed one another, I know we felt right with one another, and finally, we slept next to one another.

That morning:

My eye lids split open the next morning as sunlight streamed through a window. The light was so bright that I couldn't see anything. For a moment, I had absolutely no idea where I was or what I was doing. I had a slight headache and a somewhat strange taste in my mouth. I remembered that I had been drinking the previous night. I then had three realizations in a row. First, I remembered who I had been with the night before. Second, my eyes cleared and I could see Paige asleep, facing me just a few inches away. Third, I could feel her body against mine. We were intertwined as we had been the whole night; I was on my side with my legs apart. Paige was on her stomach with her right leg between mine. My pussy was on her right thigh, her pussy was on mine.

What had we done! For a moment I felt a cold panic. I hadn't really realized the previous night that I'd been drunk. But now, in the light of day with the headache and the girl I barely knew to prove it, I realized that I'd been making some rather unexpected decisions. Before I could fully process what I was thinking, my first instinct was to just get away. Something strange had happened and I wanted to be alone, in my condo, to think about it. Figure out what it meant. But, before I had the chance to attempt an escape, I realized that Paige settled back into the bed, my heart and brain pounding the same rhythm.

I found myself staring at Paige's sleeping face, trying to make sense of it. I now remembered the way she'd looked the night before, her features flush with sexual desire. I saw her innocent, sleeping face now. No matter what, I'd crossed some sort of barrier the previous night. It was no longer possible for me to pretend that I was not attracted to Paige. Or to women in general. I could not deny I was lesbian. She looked so beautiful, her body felt so...right against mine. That I knew it was the truth. Now, sober, that realization seemed even stranger than it had the night before.

I still hadn't figured out anything beyond that fact when I saw Paige's eyes start to flutter open. I held my breath, trying not to wake her. For some reason, I was nervous about it. I don't know what I expected. Maybe she would be angry or ashamed. She'd pushed away her friend from college after a night of drinking got out of hand. Maybe I was in for a rejection as well. My efforts were in vain, after a few moments, Paige's beautiful brown eyes were looking right at me. She seemed confused for a moment, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...Good morning," she said and then laughed nervously.

"Morning," I replied. Her eyes moved away from mine, unable to meet my gaze. I was glad, I felt so awkward. But neither of us dared moved, our naked bodies remained tangled together and I could feel her muscles move slightly against mine. After several agonizing minutes, Paige's gaze returned to me.

"Sorry, just not used to this," she apologized. I shrugged a little.

"Waking up with a girl?" I asked.

"Well yeah, obviously that. But I mean, waking up after a drunken hookup and having the person still in my bed," she explained, "It is a little weird." I remembered my attempt to bolt.

"Well I guess that shows how men are different from women, it would have being so disrespectful for me to just abandon you," I said, trying to lend a knowing air to my voice. Paige seemed to pick up on it.

"Couldn't get out from under me eh?" she asked.

"Not for lack of trying," I said and now she laughed, this time without anxiousness. I loved the way she sounded, that musical, feminine quality of her laugh and I joined her. Paige rested her head on the pillow next to me, looking at me with some concentration.

"So what happened?" she asked after a long pause. It seemed like a simple question, but wasn't. I gave the simple answer.

"We had sex," I said.

"Well yeah," she said, "But I mean...What happened? One second we were drinking and being friends, the next we were baring our sexual dirty laundry, and then all of the sudden we were back here having sex. Like incredible sex." I blushed at her description, but it was accurate. The best sex I'd ever had. And very sudden.

"I don't know," I responded honestly, but the more I thought of it, my mind now sober, the more it made sense. Well, some kind of sense. So I decided to share it with her, "I think our friends realized that we wanted something that we'd hidden from ourselves. And last night, in an unguarded moment, we'd both been exposed at the same time. We both, at least for the night, accepted what we wanted and were surprised to find someone else who wanted the same thing. And we grabbed onto one another both because we knew what the other was feeling and because we knew that if we stopped then, if we backed down, we would just hide from ourselves again. We both knew without thinking or saying anything that...if we stopped then we might bury ourselves forever." It was the only explanation I had, and it felt so right in my mind.

"Thank you," Paige said after a long moment. I shook my head slightly.

"Why?" I asked. I hadn't done anything that I could think of that deserved thanks.

"I think you are right about last night. And I don't think I could've done that without you. And I don't just mean the obvious, like that I couldn't have had sex without another person. I mean, I don't think I could've gone through with doing anything with anyone, except for you. Someone who was feeling and thinking the same things."

"Well then thank you," I responded, "Because I feel the same way." I leaned forward now and kissed Paige gently on the lips. It felt like the only thing to do. Our eyes closed, it felt much like our first kiss the previous night. Chaste but somehow sexual, gentle but powerful. I felt my body begin to react and I could feel Paige respond as well. Slowly, our kiss broke. We looked at each other again for several minutes, just smiling like two kids in love for the first time.

"What does this mean? Like for me...or for...us?" Paige asked after a long while. I'd been thinking about the same thing but lacked the courage to ask. I let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I know, for me, this means I can no longer delude myself. I know that I am a lesbian woman and I know, from last night, that it is right for me. Nothing ever felt as right as last night," I said, Paige blushed and nodded, "But I learned last night that I have some complicated feelings for my best friend that I've never really come to terms with. I know that those feelings can't go anywhere, Spencer is not a lesbian. But I have to sort of get a handle on those feelings now that I recognize them. I don't know what that means for us..." It was difficult to say. I wanted to just tell Paige I loved her and to have my story end with a happily ever after, but life is not that easy. Even after a single night I had real affection for Paige, I shared a bond with her that even Spencer and I did not have. But that didn't mean that I knew anything more than that. Hell, I really did barely know this girl.

"I still can't imagine what my mother would say, if she knew," Paige said after a long pause. I realized that her life was no simpler than mine. I rubbed my hand, gently across Paige's arm and gave her some support, "I know I am not going to Hell for last night. I know that because I know that there is no such place as a lake of fire and if there was, I wouldn't go there for doing something natural. But it is hard to just turn that off. I mean I believed it for so long." Paige sort of stared past me as she spoke. I knew she was trying to say the same thing I was. I decided to just come out and say it.

"It is too early to know," I said, "My life changed completely in the last 12 hours. All sense of predictability is gone."Paige's eyes focused and she smiled again.

"So what do we do? I mean I always just did whatever I was told to do. How do I live if I am not living my mother's life?" She asked. I wondered the same thing. What was my life if it wasn't the mystical vision of normality that I'd created for myself so long ago? Strangely, that thought was comforting. I felt a freedom from constraint that I couldn't describe. My life, just like Paige's mother's life, was irrevocably broken. Whatever we made now would be whatever it was.

"Well," I said smiling, "Maybe we just live today like we did last night. Let's not make any plans or bind ourselves to anything we can't bear. Let's just do today what feels right for today and assume that it will lead to something right tomorrow." It was the only possible decision and Paige nodded back, her face looking without worry.

"What feel right at this minute?" she said, and as she spoke, she moved her right leg slightly. I felt the smooth, hot skin of her thigh rub across my center and I gasped slightly. My body tingled. I moaned slightly and looked at Paige. She looked so beautiful and I remembered the way she made me feel the night before. I realized that she was the only person in the world, at that moment, who knew who I really was. I spoke without thought.

"I don't want to say something that goes beyond this moment. I am not trying to plan out a future I can't possibly yet imagine. But I need to tell you that now, at this moment, I love you. And no matter what the future brings, if this is our last moment together, I will love you forever in this moment. What feels right, at this moment, is to show you how much I love you." I leaned forward now, closed my eyes and pressed my lips to Paige's cheek. My lips melted into her soft skin and I heard her gasp slightly. Her breath was in my ear and I knew that her mouth was right against my cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered, and then turned her face toward mine. I turned to meet her. In a moment, our eyes closed and our mouths met. Opposed to the exhilarating novelty of our first kiss or the quenchless passion of our later embraces the night before, this kiss had something else. A genuine tenderness. I felt Paige's lips on my mouth and the slightest hint of her tongue and felt a comfort from her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tighter into me. Our breasts, still unclad from the previous night, pushed together and I felt the sticky warmth of her body.

For several minutes we just lay there, naked in one another's arms, our mouths pressed together. Occasionally, I would open my mouth and her tongue would find mine. But even this was gentle, sweet more than ardent. I thought of how different it felt to kiss Paige while I was sober, to have complete control over myself. But even with that control, to know that this was what I wanted. In some ways, it was better than the previous night.

I felt my body start to respond to our embrace and to our kisses. Just because we were calmer did not mean that to kiss Paige was any less arousing. In fact, our loving embrace felt even more exciting. I felt my pussy start to grow wet from the excitement. Perhaps more importantly, I could feel Paige's pussy dripping onto my thigh. She was aroused as well. And it created some sort of virtuous cycle. My arousal turned her on, just like her arousal turned me on. My excitement drove her excitement higher and vice versa.

It wasn't really a conscious thing, but soon our bodies began to crave something more. I sort of rolled over completely on my back. My mouth stayed hot against Paige's because she rolled over with me. I kept my right leg bent slightly at the knee and Paige straddled it. At the same time she buried her right knee in the bed, slipping it below my ass so that my cunt was still against her thigh. Paige leaned over me, her nipples dangling down slightly (though perkily) against my skin. Her kiss continued to entrance me as we moved positions.

Without any sort of communication, we both started to move at the same time. We didn't really have a plan, we just sort of acted as our bodies willed. I started to grind my wet cunt against Paige's thigh. From her position straddling my legs, she began to do the same. I could feel the heat of her pussy and its delectable wetness as it rubbed up and down on my leg. Her nipples traced across my skin as she moved. I started to grind against her harder, loving the way my wet clit felt on her deliciously smooth skin. I moaned into Paige's mouth and she returned the favor.

For a long while we stayed like that. Our mouths locked together in a ceaseless embrace, our breasts just barely touching (causing our bodies to tingle and enhancing our excitement), and our pussies pressed against one another's legs. I kept grinding harder and harder, feeling my hips move sensuously as I chased the sensation. Paige moved the same way and as my hands moved over her body I could feel the sexy, feminine movement of her body as she grinded her clit against my thigh. We found a rhythm together, moving at the same time and in the same manner, feeling the same thing. It was like there was a shared pleasure that we were both reaching for, and we were going after it together.

The longer we moved together, the louder we became. We refused to break our kiss, but I made noises in my throat and I could hear Paige make a cute, sexy little chirping noise. I could feel the tension building together, her noises bringing me higher just like my noises were affecting her. As our bodies, sounds, smells, and tastes meshed together, we ceased to even seem like separate beings. I knew what she experienced because I experienced it, I knew what she thought because I thought it, and I knew what she felt because I felt it. At right at that moment, I understood exactly what Spencer had said when she told me I was looking for something I didn't even understand. It wasn't just a lover, it was this exquisite togetherness, this intimacy of spirit that my soul had been lacking and now found.

"Oh God," I moaned around Paige's mouth. That thought, the perfectness of that idea was enough. Just as I came to that realization, my body, too, reach a climax. I felt Paige shaking and I knew that she felt it too. Our bodies locked together more closely and it was impossible to know whose body was where and where the wondrous, orgasmic sensation was located. It flittered between our bodies and encompassed us both as one. I heard a cry and I could not tell if it was my voice or hers. I felt such intense pleasure; such a rolling encompassing absorbing warmth that I knew it could not come from a single body. I had become one with my lover, and we shared the emotional and physical desire of two.

Paige collapsed on top of me as our orgasms faded. We were both breathing heavily and we lay together. I buried my face in her breasts and she wrapped her arms around me. For a long while we just laid that way, together and satisfied. The afterglow of our orgasm felt more intimate that it had the previous night, perhaps because we'd shared them. Paige played gently with my hair for a while and felt no overwhelming need to talk to think as shr had before. Everything made sense and I felt so content. I could tell by the way that Paige felt against me that she was feeling the same thing. After half an hour, I almost fell back asleep. But then Paige spoke.

"Well, I have to get up and eat," Paige said comfortably. It didn't seem like we needed anymore explanations, we felt at peace, "come on I will make you breakfast." I kissed her one more time as I rolled off of her. She got up and walked across the room and I enjoyed the sight of her naked body walking away from me, the toned features of her butt and the gentle curves of her body. I reached over to grab my phone as I sat up. I hadn't called into work, and I wondered if I was in trouble. I would tell them I was sick.

All I had was a single text. From Spencer. I opened it quickly and read it, "Oh my God!" I said, "You have to hear this!" Paige was almost to the kitchen area of her apartment, but she turned back and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Spencer wrote, 'I checked my account balance this morning. Your dinner cost Toby and I $421.74. You better still be on that date!'" I looked up from my phone at Paige. Her eyes got wide and then we both started to laugh. How much did each bottle of wine cost? Eventually our laughter died and Paige shook her head.

"I never expected that!" Paige said and I thought of her devil-may-care attitude and how it had drawn me to her. Of course she hadn't expect it, that was what made her Paige, "We will have to pay them back." She finished, showing there was no malice in her carelessness. I smiled at her and felt my affection growing.

"I don't think we ever can," I said and I got up from the bed to eat breakfast with my blind date. We'd solve all our problems later.

The End.


End file.
